1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card-edge connector which is detachably and electrically connected to a circuit board such as single memory modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an example of the conventional connectors for single memory modules.
When a printed board of a memory module (not shown) or the like is fully inserted in a printed board insertion groove 2 formed in that housing 1 of the connector which is made of an electrical insulator, engaging portions 8 for engaging the printed board are fitted in engaging portion receiving holes formed in the printed board. At the same time, both side portions of the printed board are held between engaging pieces 7 and locking pieces 4. Thus, the printed board is securely fixed to the housing 1. The connector is provided with a plurality of contact insertion holes 3 which are arranged adjacent to the printed board insertion groove 2 and in which contacts (not shown) are provided.
When the fixed printed board must be removed from the printed board insertion hole 2 by some reason, such very undesirable process is required that the user pushes outward both the stop locking pieces 4 with the nails or he uses a tool such as a driver to push the pieces 4 outward. Accordingly, the circuit board cannot be easily and safely removed from the connector.